


Tell Me Not to Love You

by DestructiveEmpathy



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Will Graham, F/M, Romance, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructiveEmpathy/pseuds/DestructiveEmpathy
Summary: Will Graham has been friends with Abigail Hobbs since they started college nearly three years ago. As they sink their teeth into their final film project of their course, Abigail starts sending Will some questionable film clips.Things get all the more complicated when Will discovers that he enjoys her home videos a little too much. But Abigail's secrets run far deeper than even Will can comprehend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shcsallrightnow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shcsallrightnow), [KendraLuehr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraLuehr/gifts).



_The sun shone blazes hot above them as it reaches its zenith. Their footsteps crunch against the dead, sun-scorched g_ _rass. Shrikes caw above them in wait for their meal. They unhook a plaid scarf from the talons of a tree's branches. They turn to see a limp crown of deep brown hair. Those wide blue eyes..._

Cherry blossoms drifted through the perfumed breeze as the class walked through the campus. The nearby fields were emerald green and glistened with the early morning dew. The sun was warm against Will's neck, even if the shade was a biting cold. This morning had been a bust. He'd spent most of the morning trying to find his SD card and then he'd spilled coffee all over his bed. But his day had immediately grown bright when he'd seen her smile greet him.

The group walked ahead of them, Will's sluggish pace perfect for Abigail who was currently trying to capture the magic of the pinkish white cherry blossoms dancing on the sweet breeze. Her scarf whipped up and tangled with her hair. Abigail scrunched her nose up and swore about thirty times before she finally put the camera cap back on. "You better not have been filming that." 

Will tipped his head and raised a sceptical eyebrow at her. "Why would I? I was more worried you were gonna strangle yourself."

"Ha _ha_." Abigail righted her scarf and camera. "You're a real gentleman, y'know that?" She hurried off to rejoin the class, Will on her heels. 

"And how would you know what a 'gentleman' is?" Will said. "Didn't you say your last Tinder-er asked for nudes?" 

"Oh Jesus, I'm friends with a grandpa." Abigail shunted the heavy studio doors open with her shoulder. "And he seemed pretty nice until that." 

"I'm sure they all do." Will sat on a staging block and watched Abigail as she started to fold through the giant backdrop sheets of painted sceneries. They all looked very 'pantomime' to him, but he supposed Abigail would make it work. She always did.

He got to work in his notebook as he tried to make sure he had the vision for this semester's piece defined. It was just a matter of introductions and endings for this. Found footage films were always too ham-fisted with their 'creep factor', and if Will was going to make a grade with this he had to do something fresh. Picking this genre had been a major risk and dragging Abigail down with him would kill him. 

He'd sketched out a few ideas when a voice dragged him out through the waves of his mind and into the real world. "You coming, Will?" Abigail stood there with her hair gathered up in a messy ponytail and her scarf tightly retied. "I have pastrami." She shook a little Tupperware box in front of his face. "With mustard." 

Gathering up his things, Will stood and headed out into the bright sun. It was a stark contrast from the dark, hot studio and felt like a tonne had been lifted from his chest. He could hear the jingle of Abigail's charm bracelet as she followed behind. "I was going to spend the rest of the day hammering out the plot, if you're up for that, Abigail?" He followed her lead back towards the blossom tree. "I was thinking: maybe we could get some shots of your holidays?" 

They both sat on the damp grass, facing the small copse of trees where wildlife came to meet the vile jaws of progress. 

"Really?" Abigail's smile had all but disappeared and her eyes had that glaze Will recognised from his pa when he mentioned his mom. "I don't think we should." 

"What? Why?" Will's brows creased and he leaned in as if conspiring to commit a crime. "Don't you think it's unrealistic that a phantasmic menace would stay on a campus when it's found its prey?" 

"Sure, it's just... You're not gonna follow me all the way to Minnesota, are you?" Will could hear something in Abigail's tone that sent a small pang of pain through him. She got like this sometimes, but Will hadn't quite placed the trigger, yet. 

Will shrugged and took one of the pastrami sandwiches. "You have a camera. You could film snapshots of your day and email me them." 

Abigail glanced over at him and then back at her own sandwich, clearly defeated. She huffed a sigh. It took her a long moment before she finally spoke again. "Fine. But only if you get me some shots of your rowing team." 

"Is this for the course or-" 

"Oh it's entirely for my own _pleasure_ , Will." 

"Why do I get the feeling it wasn't really your Tinder-ers asking for the nudes?" 

"Oh, I admit it," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm just a slut for dick-picks." Her dry tone could've fooled anyone else, but her small chuckle gave her away. "But, really. Do we have a deal? Your golden skinned gods for my boring Christmas?" 

Will scrunched his nose, eyes on his sandwich before he nodded once. "Fine. Deal." 


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe that he'd do that." Will leaned against his balcony railing, phone plastered to his ear as he offered a shoulder to Abigail. "Did you ask him or just assume?" 

"Will, I saw dick. I saw his little raisins!" 

"Oh. That's pretty irrefutable evidence, then." Will sighed and ran a hand over his face. How the hell did he end up talking about some guy's Johnson? He thought he'd managed to warn Abby off of Tinder. 

"I just- I thought he was gonna be one of those guys who waits the third date before pulling it out, y'know?" There was a long silence on Abby's end of the line before she said, "It wasn't even that big." 

"Abigail!" Will almost dropped his phone onto the beach below in shock. 

"It's true. And it was all stubbly. He's a shaver." 

"That's way too much- are you looking at a picture of it as you're talking to me?" Will stepped back from the railing and walked back into his dorm room. He could pretty much hear her shrug. "Look, delete the thing. And then block him." 

"Great advice, grandpa. But I'm meeting him in half an hour." 

"No, Abby that's a terrible-" The line went dead. Growling to himself, Will tossed his phone on his bed and returned to his course work. He had enough to deal with without trying to manage Abigail's disastrous love life, too. He did wonder why she was such a glutton for punishment. It was like she didn't feel worth anything. Will wanted her to know she was worth everything to him, but they were friends and she was all he had. If he pushed her away with a declaration like that, he'd have no one. 

His nose was buried in his sketch pad when he heard his phone jingle. Abigail had texted him to say that she'd sent the film clips he'd asked for. "At least she did _something_ productive this holiday," he said as he clicked the email open. 

There were five clips. Most were of her dull days with her dad and - who Will presumed to be - her mom. He knew that he had no hope with her after seeing just how big her house was. The place was ripped straight out of a Gothic horror. There was no way her dad would ever let him date Abby. 

Will clicked the last clip open when his heart stopped. Abigail was obviously drunk, dancing in front of her webcam. She swung her hips and sang along with Sia's 'Chandelier'. It almost had Will enchanted. Especially when Abby pulled off her sweater to reveal a pink bra. He snapped out pretty sharply when his phone rang. 

Fumbling with the pause, Will answered he phone. "H-hello?"

"Hey, Will." Abby's voice came over the line. "I gotta be quick, because dad is cooking dinner, but was just wondering if you got the videos?" 

Will choked and nodded, forgetting she couldn't see him. "Uh, yep. Yeah, I did." 

"Well?" 

"All very good stuff. I can- I can use it all..." 

"I sense a but is coming." 

"But one clip. You sent a striptease." 

"Oh god!" Abby burst out laughing down the line. "Oh god, please tell me. Tell me was it bad?" 

"No, not bad. Not bad, just unexpected. I just thought you oughta know, in case you have more." 

"You want another one?" 

"No! I just meant that if you had another, ruder one you might not wanna send it by accident." 

"Uh huh, Will. Okay, well..." Abigail paused, the weight of the awkwardness finally dawning on her. "Just, y'know, delete it or whatever. I've gotta go." 

"Okay? See ya." 

"Oh and, Will? This isn't gonna be awkward is it? You seeing my tits?" 

"I promise you I didn't see your breasts, Abigail." 

The was a moment of silence that sounded almost like a sigh of relief. "'Breasts'. Okay, grandpa. Talk more tomorrow. Love ya." 

"See you." Will hung up and released his breath. Setting his phone aside, Will sat back and stared at the thumbnail of Abby dancing in her sweater. Another little peek couldn't hurt? He hovered his cursor over the clip, the temptation almost too much. 

"God, she's your friend, Will." He groaned in reluctance before he deleted the clip. Abigail had told him to and he wasn't a creep. It also wasn't likely that he'd forget what he did see anytime soon. 

Will buried his head in his hands and tried not to think of how her hips swayed to the lyrics. Or how relaxed Abigail seemed as she attempted to hit the same notes. The way her freckles continued down her chest and over the pale skin of her stomach. 

How pink had Abigail gone when she'd realised Will had seen the clip? He knew this would change something between them. He also knew he probably wouldn't be able to enjoy 'Chandelier' again without feeling the same heat he did now. Just the tune had his mind racing back to the slight jiggle of Abigail's covered breasts as she danced. 

Groaning, he leaned back in his chair and cupped himself over his jeans. He felt dirty for just acknowledging the strain. But who would it harm? It was just between him and his dorm walls. Will stroked himself through the front of his pants, one arm covering his eyes as if that would hide him from the world. 

_Abigail swings her hips side to side, her fuzzy red sweater overstretched and hanging low against her jeans clad thighs. Her heart races with each lyric, her hands caressing her neck and dip up into her sweater. Her skin is hot, soft. Every brush of the fabric sends thrills through her body._

_She struggles to hide the flush on her cheeks as her excitement grows. She has to._

_She shrugs the sweater off and her body burns hotter. She knows he's looking. She knows and it pushes her further. Abigail cups her bra-covered breast and squeezes, pushes it to show him. It's almost too much._

_She pulls the cup down to reveal a plush pink nipple, the bud hard..._

Will's hips stuttered as he spilled over his fist. He sat flushed and panting as his breath grew shallow and heart slowed. Clearing himself up, Will made doubly sure that that clip was deleted for good. 

He felt like a goddamned pervert and knew that nothing would be the same. 


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas day finally came and Will spent the day at the dogs home. He couldn't spend another year alone. Without his pa there, no Christmas felt the same. Instead, he turned his attentions to helping dogs and (to a lesser extent) cats. It wasn't glamorous scraping dog crap from concrete and mowing the lawns but he did get to spend his lunch break playing with the dogs. Hell, he even played Santa for the dogs, handing out their 'gifts'. They were just balls and bones donated by concerned well-wishers but Will couldn't hide his joy when the dogs jumped up to attention at a well-loved squeak.  

He even headed to a bar with the other volunteers. Jimmy seemed like the responsible adult but Matthew was a little on the creepy side. Will didn't care about either, really. All he needed was an excuse and a chance to not be alone this Christmas. 

"Merry Christmas, fellas." Matthew said with a lisp. He set the tray of beers down between them and raised a glass. "And Happy Hanukkah, Jimmy." He winked at him and downed his first beer. 

"It's not Hanukkah anymore. But thank you Matthew," Jimmy said.

Will watched the two men talk and wondered if either of them had a home to go to. He watched how Matt held himself and decidedly very early on that he was a wolf in sheep's clothing. That lisp was totally put on. And Jimmy probably had no reason to stay home today if his holidays were already over. 

Will sipped his beer, wincing at the bitter taste. 

"Y'know, the trick to that is to down it all in one," Matt said. "Don't let it touch the sides." He reached over and tilted Will's glass higher. 

Will was forced to chug the glass, spurred on by whatever both men were now chanting. He gasped for air, beer tricking down his chin. He could've sworn he was about to drown then. "Fuck." He wiped his chin on his sleeve. "You're a dick." 

Matthew's smile faltered as he tried to look in Will's eyes. "Sorry, man. I thought you wanted fun." He glanced to Jimmy for backup, but Jimmy had other ideas and just hid his face in his own beer. "Look, sorry. I'll buy the next round." 

Will rolled his eyes. "Fine." 

Matthew's grin reappeared and he left the table with the tray. 

"Don't mind him. He's not all there," Jimmy said as he set his pint glass down. "Student?" Will nodded and Jimmy continued, "Why aren't you at home, enjoying some home cooked food?" 

Will shook his head and turned away to watch Matthew at the bar. He couldn't open up to an acquaintance. Hell, even Abigail didn't know his pa died last semester. 

"More Merry Christmases!" Matthew returned and helped feed Will's way to forget. 

It was about four in the morning when Will finally fell into his dorm room. "Shh! Sh. You'll wake them," he said, as he locked the dorm room behind them. 

Matthew landed on Will's bed and groaned. "Jagerbombs. Tequila. Magic, my little hawk. Magic." 

Will stumbled around the room tugging his shoes off. "I gotta-gotta do some work." He managed to kick one shoe off towards Matt and left the other where he had been stood. He slumped down at his desk and opened up his emails. 

"Ohh, happy birthday to our Lord Jesus! Look at _that_." Matthew stole control of his mouse and clicked open one attached video. 

Abigail was laying on her bed, undressed right down to her bra and panties. There was no music this time, the only sounds coming from her parted lips. Her delicate hands caressed her clothed chest. 

"Fuck. Get off." Will slapped Matthew's hand from the mouse and immediately closed it. He sat staring at the screen out of breath. He had no idea why the clips kept appearing in his inbox. And why the hell was Abby keeping her homemade porn with college stuff?

"Oh man, you almost fooled me." Matthew had a shit-eating grin as he leaned against the back of Will's chair, chin on Will's head. Will noted how his lisp had completely gone. So he _had_ been faking. "Almost thought you were a prude. Or gay." 

Will shrugged Matthew off and stood. "I wasn't joking. I have to work," Will said, trying to act as sober as he could in his state. 

"Oh come on, it's Christmas. Live a little."

"No, I think you should get out. Go to a nightclub an hook up with someone." 

"What?" Matthew looked at him with disbelief. "If I wanted to go pulling, I wouldn't have so kindly escorted you home."

"I'm not gay."

"Neither am I! Jesus, I'm hanging out with you because you're the least boring person in the whole damn university." Matthew sat back down on Will's bed and turned on the retro television in the corner. "I'm staying and you are gonna have some fun." 

Will had to endure a night of 'Christmas on True Crime' programs until both he and Matthew passed out on the bed. When he woke the next morning, Matt was (thankfully) already gone. 

Over the next few weeks of the holidays, Will received email after email of clips from Abigail he was meant to chop up for their project. And with each email came another snippet from Abigail's bedroom. He decided not to mention them to her anymore. If the reaction the first time was to go by, he was afraid she'd be far too embarrassed to even remain his friend. 

And if he looked at it clinically, they would struggle with their project if they were on eggshells around each other. 

It was the evening before Abigail was meant to return to sunny Cali when Will received his last 'Holidays' themed bundle of clips. The amateur porn for this one was shot differently to the others. 

Abigail clicked the camera and set it on her bed. "I don't have much time so..." she whispered as she sat on the bed. She was fully dressed, beanie and gilet and all. Will recognised it as the one he'd leant her for the holidays. "I'm going out to film something for- for Will."  

Will sat back and frowned, confused as to what Abby was even trying to do with these videos. Who was she even talking to? This was the first one that acknowledged the fact someone was watching. Someone who wasn't Will? A pang of jealousy struck Will's chest. Someone else was watching these videos. 

Abigail popped open her fly with one hand as she fumbled with the buttons of her blouse. She licked her lips and lay back. Closing her eyes, she slipped her hand into her jeans and let out a breathless sound. "Shit, my hands are cold." She giggled but started to move her fingers. The fabric moved up and down with her motions. 

She pulled her - Will's - gilet and her blouse open to reveal her braless breast. She cupped it and let out another giggle, more desperate this time. She dipped her head, hiding her face in the gilet's collar, breathing in Will's scent. 

Her fingers grew more frantic, dipping further. Her hips rolled into her motions. The noises escaping her lips grew louder and louder until her body grew lax on the bed. She lay there panting and flushed. 

When the video finally finished, Will found he had leaned forward and covered his mouth. The strain in his pants was almost painful. She had got off wearing something of his. In his heart, he hoped that she'd done it on purpose. That she had inhaled his cologne and got off on the idea of him. In his lust, anything seemed possible. 

Will went to bed that night with image of Abigail writhing in need for him. 

The next morning, Will stood at the train station waiting for her. He didn't know what he was going to say. Goddamn, how was their friendship going to stay the same? He'd gotten off on the image of her three times since the last video. He wasn't sure if he could look at her at all without immediately remembering her in his gilet. 

"Will!" Abby appeared in front of him like smoke from the crowd. "God you look awful." She was stood with her hair curled and a new blue jacket. Will almost had a double take when he realised she was wearing make-up. 

It took Will a moment to finally speak. "Yeah, well..." He shrugged. "You always look better than me." 

Abigail frowned and reached up to touch his forehead. "God, you're hot." 

Will flinched out of the way of her touch, a little too fast. "This is California. It does _get_ hot sometimes." Will tone was harder than he wanted and he found himself unable to look at her. 

Abigail stepped back and grabbed her suitcase handle. "Well, I don't want to catch it, if you're sick." She pushed passed him and left him to run after her. 

The walk back to their student digs was weighed down with a heavy silence between them. Will had never been one for smalltalk, but since he'd been an asshole to her she didn't bother speaking to him. She didn't even say goodbye when she locked herself away in her room. 

Any fears Will had had before were all coming to pass. 


	4. Chapter 4

Abigail's emails completely stopped after the awkwardness at the train station. Will knew he'd been a dick, but he had no idea how to fix this. By telling her why he acted the way he did? God no! That would just make it all so much worse. She'd be embarrassed on top of betrayed. No, this had to work itself out with distance. She couldn't avoid him forever. They had a project to do, after all. 

But Will did miss editing the snippets of her life. Over Christmas, Will had lived vicariously through her videos. He had felt less alone when he watched Abby open Christmas presents in a large Gothic lounge, fairy lights twinkling in time to some Swan Lake. 

Without Abigail's life, he had to find his own. He roped Matthew and Jimmy in on getting the 'monster' side of the film ready. It turned out Jimmy had access to the gnarliest props. Will hoped they were props, at least. And Matt just enjoyed playing the predator. Far too much, if you asked Will.

"Y'know, you're weirdly good at this makeup shit. Can you come over mine tonight and make me look like this for a party?" Matt sat back in only black briefs, eyes shut and really enjoying the makeup as if it was spa day. 

Will huffed and focussed on getting the black greasepaint around the antlers. "Weirdly? Fine, but you have to buy a black bodysuit. I'm not painting you like this for a _party_." 

"Sure, sure. You're coming too, right? I'm not going as stag-beast on my own." 

"It's a Wendigo." 

"Whatever. You're coming too." 

"You know I don't like parties, Matthew." 

"It's not a choice. You've been locked up since Christmas. You're gonna get cabin fever. You, me as the Wendigo Bros. C'mon? Oh! No, no you're going as a wolf." Matthew opened his eyes, stark white and hazel a shock amongst the pure black. "I'll do your costume and shit, you do mine. And if you're not into it, just get shitfaced drunk. I know I plan to." 

Will grunted, unable to really argue when Matthew got a plan in his head. It was also hard to argue when he was right. Will had been feeling the rough side of lonely.

Matt turned up to Will's room sometime after dinner, laden with a whole box full of 'Furry Crap'. Will was pretty sure Matt had spent more than fifty dollars just for this one stupid night. "We're gonna be overdressed." Will frowned when he pulled out an authentic Native American wolfskin piece. He hoped to god that that it wasn't real. He set it aside in the 'no way' pile. 

"No no, I'm gonna be underdressed." Matt tossed a spray can at Will. "I remembered what you said about the bodysuit, and there's no way. But _this_ is how the real movies do it."

Will flipped the canister in his hand. "God. Fine." Will set the can down and returned to picking out his outfit. 

Getting ready took longer than either of them anticipated, but it was worth it when they finally got into the party. Matthew was the talk of the town with his giant antlers and scarcely dressed, taut body. He made sure everyone knew it was Will who made him look like a monstrous creature, though. As bold as he was, whenever he was in public, his lisp returned. Will knew there wasn't something totally 'there' with him, but it took one to know one. 

Will lingered around the edge in his costume, face hidden under a fur hood. He was on his third JD and coke when he heard a familiar voice shrill against the music. He flipped his hood back and watched as Abigail danced on a table dressed as a doe. God, her voice was nothing like the beautiful swansong of the clips she'd sent him.

As overjoyed as she seemed dancing and singing, Will knew pain when he saw it. 

"Will! Oh my god, it's Will. Willy Willy Wolfface." Will had thought he was invisible until Abigail stopped her drunken singing to squeal at him. She clambered off of the table and fought her way through the crowd to grab him. "Will you-you _ass_ hole. You didn't say you'd be here! We could've gone as Snow White and the Huntsman. Not that shit movie. But-But..." She blanked out for a moment. "Y'know?" 

"Um, Abigail you-" Will found her finger on his lips. 

"Shh. Don't ruin it with your stupid-smart mouthshit. You, me and the horny guy. Dancefloor. Now." She stepped back, swayed a little and then grabbed Will's hand. "No protes-protestations. C'mon Horndog!" she yelled at Matthew. "We're going dancing." 

Will had no choice but to let Abigail lead him to the crowded and sweaty dance floor. "Abby..." he said as she drew him close. "You're drunk."

"No _shit_ Sherlock. Use those brains for something interesting for once. Tell me if a doe could seduce a-" Her hazy eyes turned clear for a brief moment and she shut herself up. "Where's Horndog?" She glanced behind her, obviously trying to avoid Will's gaze. 

"He's probably getting us drinks. What would a doe want to seduce, Abby?" Will tilted his head, brow furrowed. He was worried for her. She was upset about something and he wished she would just tell him. 

"A doe wasn't to seduce anyone but Mr. Daniels." 

"Who? Is that a teacher?" 

"God no!" Abigail burst out laughing. "No you're so dense sometimes, Willy." She slapped his cheek in a misplaced pet. "Mr. Daniels is a lovely burbon who goes well in Coke." 

"Oh." 

"'Oh' indeed." Abigail giggled and buried her face in the fur gilet Will was wearing. "Oh." She nuzzled into the fur, breathing in his cologne. 

Will swayed in the middle of a crowded dance floor with Abigail's arms wrapped tight around him and her face pressed firmly against his heart. He buried his face in her hair, taking care not to hit her delicate homemade antlers. He knew that in the morning, she'd regret this if she even remembered it. 

After what felt like an eternity of blissful peace, Matthew appeared by them holding three shots. "C'mon lovebirds. You're not done yet! Some of us are going on a crawl, and you two are coming like it or not." 

Abigail looked a little dozed when she lifted her head. The haze disappeared the moment she spotted a drink with her name on it. "Yes! Party all night and die in the morning. Hit me." She grabbed her shot and downed it. 

Will relented and drank the shot with a grimace. 

The rest of the night was a blur. They went from bar to bar and club to club until Will had Abigail on his back and her heeled fur boots in her hands. She was singing something in his curls. 

It wasn't until they finally arrived at their building and Will fumbled for his keys that Abigail showed any awareness of where they were. "Oh, home? I wanted food." 

"You have food here." 

"But I wanted something greasy and sinful." 

"I think we've had enough sin for one night, Abigail." Will managed to unlock and open the back door with a bit of a kick. "You want eggs? I've got eggs." 

"Yeah, I know you do," Abigail said with a devious little giggle. 

Will grunted in reply and set Abigail down. Abigail swayed a little and then pointed forwards with one of her boots. "Onward ho!" She stumbled forwards and up three flights of stairs, using the railing as her support. Will lagged behind, not nearly as enthusiastic about getting to the kitchen. 

When he finally got into the kitchen, Abigail had both her own stockpile of food on the counter, but his too. She was making a whole damn banquet. "This-This is the Last Supper. My dad made it before..." She fell silent as she prodded her finger in the yolk of the frying eggs. "Yeah," she said as if replying to a question not asked. 

Will poured them each a pint of Coke. "Before what?" 

"I don't know." She turned to him and gave a half-hearted grin. 

It didn't take Abigail to get bored with cooking and instead just served a pile of eggs and dubious looking bacon. Drunk Will didn't give a damn, though. Both wolfed the food down like it wouldn't make them regret it tomorrow. Or later that day, given it was about five when Will escorted her to her room. 

Will stood just in the doorway as Abigail stumbled about her small dorm room. He needed to make sure she was safe, after all. He hadn't expected her to start pulling her clothes off entirely. 

"Will. Will. Willy. C'mere." Abigail was in just her bra and deerskin leggings, laying on the bed with her hand out for him. "I need storytime with my favourite man in the whole wide world." 

"You're favourite man?" Will chuckled, brows raised. "You're drunk, Abby." He sat on the bed by her feet. "But storytime. I can do that." 

"Tell me a story about a boy on the bayou who meets a deer." 

"O-kay." Will cleared his throat and looked up at one of her Lana Del Rey posters for inspiration. "Well, there was a boy who lived deep in the heart of Lousiana. It was so hot that somedays he would wear nothing but cutoff blue jeans." 

Abigail twisted herself around and rested her head on his lap. 

Will cleared his throat and rested his hand on her bare arm before he continued. "And he loved rowin'," he said, Will's true accent peeking through. "Everyday he'd go out on the water to row. Everyday the midges and 'squitoes would nip at him. But there was nothing like being alone on the water. The smell of rotting wood foretelling the death of one thing to give birth to another." 

Abigail tilted her head a little, her large doe eyes on him the entire time. 

"But one day, the sun's heat was so fierce he was told not to go out on the water by his pa. But he wouldn't listen. He got out on the water and threw out his lure. By midday, the boy got so hot that he was dizzy. And then he saw it. Across the water was a pure white deer." 

Abigail didn't seem to be listening, so much as watching. She reached up to touch Will's bottom lip, her finger pale against his golden skin. 

Will playfully pretended to nip her finger before he continued. "It was the last thing he remembered when he woke up on emerald green grass, the sun high above him. He heard a girl's voice and felt a cool, damp cloth on his face. She was singing to him." He stole the tune from one of Lana Del Rey's songs, singing a little of it for the story. 

Abigail sat up, eyes on his lips. Will couldn't hide the smile he had as he noticed her eyes on his lips as he hummed. She moved until she was seated, straddling his crossed legs. "Your lips are so pretty." 

Will stopped humming and frowned. Realising how close they were, Abigail's bra-covered breasts brushing his chest sent a thrill through him. Her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist, their hips pressed together. "A-Abby," he said, voice husky but stern as if warning her off. 

Abigail smiled up at him, eyes meeting. "'Abby'  _what_?" His excitement was unmistakable where his hardening length pressed against her. 

"I need to _go_." He tried to move out from under her, only managing to push her about an inch off. "Please." 

Abigail wasn't listening. She licked her lips and leaned in, claiming Will's mouth as her own. She tasted of their alcohol and their midnight snack. Her mouth was dry, all tongue and teeth. She was fierce and clumsy. Her fingers dug hard into Will's scalp and her hips rocked wildly against him. 

This was what Will had wanted, wasn't it? Abigail to be his. Abigail to want him. He wanted her. Goddamn he did. As they kissed, he imagined all the things they could do to each other right then and there. He wanted to feel her heat. He wanted to hear her moan his name in those low, lust-filled tones. 

It took all of his power not to succumb to temptation. Pulling back from the kiss, his lips were raw. He looked at Abigail and tried to remember something more than just this primal need. "No, Abby. I can't." He managed to pry her away, dropping her back onto her bed as he scrambled to the door. 

The next morning, Will lay in the terrible heat of his bedroom. All of his windows were open and air conditioning was on full blast but his hangover was a killer. He had a pillow on his face when he heard a knock on his door. 

He groaned and lifted the pillow to the glare of the sun. "C'min." 

The door opened to Abigail in her pyjamas. Her glasses were on askew and she was hugging a large bag. "I thought you'd want this." 

Will sat up, frowning. He was still in his costume, a few pieces missing from their drunken stumble home. "What is it?" 

Abigail sat on the edge of his bed and started unloading the bag. "Gatorade, water, popcorn, ice tea and this." She lifted up a pack of chocolate swirls. She set it all aside and turned to Will. "For after we talk." 

"Talk? About what?" Will eyed the water. He was so damned thirsty.

"About my dad." 

Will's attention shot back to her. "Your dad?" 

"Don't play stupid, Will. We both know you know." 

"No?" 

"One minute we're best pals, next you're trying to get away from me. The only thing it can be is my dad. You found out Hannibal isn't my dad and now you know who my real dad is." Abigail stared at Will, waiting for a reply. "Well?" 

"Well... I don't know what you're on about." 

"Shit. You really didn't know?" She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. 

Will shook his head and tried to sit up better, but his head was spinning. He settled on halfway. "No. Look, Abby we both have our own problems. I just- I wasn't avoiding you. Not on purpose. But you need to talk to someone. Anyone, if it can't be me." 

"It has to be you. No one else would understand. And to stop shit like this happening again." Abigail repositioned on the bed so her legs were folded under her. "You've heard of the Minnesota Shrike, right?" 

"A little. On the crime network, sure." Will reached for the bottle of water. 

"Well, my real name- Surname is Hobbs. My dad was Garrett Jacob-Hobbs." She folded her arms around herself and focussed on the plaid pattern on Will's duvet cover. 

"Shit." 

"Yeah, really shit." Abigail moved a little closer, seeking some kind of comfort. Will took her hand in the one that wasn't feeding him water. "When Jack Crawford found out, someone told my dad. He panicked and killed my mom. Then tried to kill me. But Hannibal and Agent Crawford got there just in time. Jack shot my dad and Hannibal saved my life. If they hadn't been there..." Tears welled in Abby's eyes and her voice cracked. Will dragged her into a hug and rested his chin on her head. "I-I thought you knew! I thought you-you didn't want to be my friend anymore because my dad hurt girls. I thought you thought I deserved to die." She let out a long, wet sob and buried her face in his neck. 

"Oh god, Abby. Even if I had found out, it doesn't change who you are. You're not your father's sins. You are a lovely, beautiful and clever woman. You're my best friend and if I had rejected you because of that, it just means I didn't deserve you." He smoothed the back of her pyjama top, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes. He'd blame the hangover blues if anyone asked. 

It was about ten minutes until Abby had stopped crying. She sat back up and gave a wet sniff. "Wanna see something?" Before Will could reply, she pushed her hair back from her neck to reveal a pale pinkish white scar that crossed her throat. "The last gift my dad gave me." 

Will frowned and reached out to touch it. Her skin was hot under his thumb, the small bump of the raised scar so unassuming. If he'd felt it last night or seen it in the past, he couldn't recall. 

Abigail let out a barely audible noise and dropped her hair back into place. "Yeah. That's my story. Now it's your turn to tell me what's going on." 

Will drew his hand back and frowned up at her. "I don't have a story." 

"Bullshit." 

Will bit his tongue and hesitated for a long moment. He couldn't tell her about the videos. Nothing like that. God, with everything she'd been through she deserved a better run of luck. "My pa. I haven't told anyone. But just after Halloween I got a call that my pa died." 

"Holy crap!" Abigail nearly fell off of the bed, gripping the sheets tight. "What the fuck were you doing keeping that secret? What are you gonna do?" 

"Nothing. I can't do anything. One of pa's old biker pals paid for the burial." Will paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "And my pa needed to be buried _immediately -_  it's his religion - so I couldn't get to the burial." Will shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "I couldn't afford going back for that, either. Not if I wanted to make it for our exams."

"Shit, Will. You're such an- Okay, today we'll have a slob day. We can watch some stupid movies and gorge on food. And then tomorrow we'll have a little memorial for your pa. Deal?" 

"Deal." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"You sure this stuff is good for you? It smells like a perfume factory," Will said as Abigail smeared the blue cream over his face. 

Abigail giggled and stepped back to look at him. The headband pushing his curls back out of his face made him look sweet but goofy. "I mean, it's no worse for you than the poison we drank last night." 

"Don't remind me. I've only just pulled my head out of the toilet." 

"Gross," Abby said with a laugh. "Now, do me." She sat down beside him on the bed and made sure her own headband was in place. "And watch the eyes." 

Will huffed and took a generous goop of the cream out onto his hand. "Is it supposed to sting?" 

"Probably not. C'mon, Will. We've not got all day." Abigail waited with her eyes shut and a smug grin on her face. 

Will ever so carefully coated Abby's face with the bubblegum face mask over her pale, freckled cheeks. Every nook that wasn't near her eyes was filled with the cream and was already hardening by the time Will finished applying it. "Done." He smeared the remnants on the towel that covered his bed. "You look like a Smurf." 

"You can talk, Papa Smurf. You're already cracking." She poked the hard crust on his face before she distracted herself with the DVD player. "You have a choice between 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' or 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'." 

"Oh God, really? Can't we watch something that doesn't involve prostitution or basques." Will leaned back against the pile of pillows behind him. 

"Nope. Rocky Horror it is!" Abby put the DVD in and sprinted to the bed, diving onto Will with the remote. "Here we go. And You gotta sing along." 

Will huffed a laugh of disbelief. "I don't know the lyrics." 

"Uh, yeah you do. Remember that fetish night? 'Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me, I wanna be _dirty',"_ Abigail sang and jumped up on his bed. She practically moaned the lyrics in a mock of Will's rough voice. _"'_ Thrill me, chill me, full _fill_ me-" She started to drag her hands over herself in a parody of the dance she believed Will must've done on fetish night. 

"Okay! Okay, stop. I don't sound like that." Will pawed at her legs as he tried to get her to sit back down. 

Abigail tumbled down onto him, laughing hard. "Oh, you really did. You nearly got off with a Magenta, too. I mean, this Magenta had better calves than you and a rack to smother you with. You'd have died in her care if I wasn't so generous as to have a fight with a furry." 

Abigail calmed down when Will promised he'd sing along with Time Warp. During the film, she Snapchatted a sneaky selfie with 'Old Grumpypuss in his facemask'. It was a hit with her friends. 

Matthew had sent Abigail and Will thirteen edits of the picture by the end of the movie. During 'Breakfast at Tiffany's', he invited them out for hair of the dog later that night. Before either of them could refuse, there came a knock at the door. 

"What's up bitches." Matthew came in without invite and planted himself on the bed beside Will. "You two look like shit." He stole a handful of popcorn and turned to watch the movie. 

"You have a little- little black." Abigail reached over Will and dragged her finger down the crease of Matthew's nose. "I mean. It's everywhere." 

"I'm rocking the dead pirate look, okay?" 

"Dead's the word for it, alright," Will said, scowling at Hannibal from the A-Team kissing Holly Golightly in the rain. That poor cat. 

Abigail leaned on Will so she could talk to Matthew. "You've missed Rocky Horror. Will sang through the whole thing." 

They both joked at Will's expense for a while until Matthew made his offer, again. "We are going to a bar tonight to beckon in the last semester. Because I know you two swats aren't gonna be any fun when we're actually at classes." 

"Who is this guy, again?" Abigail jokingly asked Will. 

"I am your little devil on the shoulder. Your sword of justice. Your mother, your lover and your teacher. I shall guide you to salvation!" Matthew made himself big, acting like a classical hero. 

"He's part of my new cult," Will said, voice flat. "Cult of Will. We rescue dogs from their owners." 

"No, no. No need to be coy, All Master William. We kill animal abusers and then steal the dogs." Matthew grinned at Abigail, as if he was totally honest. 

"Ri--ght. It's a psycho sandwich then." Abigail pointed to Matthew. "Murderer." She pointed to herself. "Murderer." She then pointed to Will. "And what does that make you?" 

"Your victim?" Will said, eyes still on the television. 

"Hmm, nah. I could never kill such a cute little guy like you." Abigail pinched his cheek, forgetting for a vital moment that he had face mask on. It cracked in her hand. "Oops." 

The two men spent the rest of the day at Abigail's mercy. It was odd to just let go. Will had grown up without a woman's influence in his life, so he found it liberating to not care if he was being manly or not. Matthew was just going wild. It seemed that he wasn't as hung up about masculinity as his workout regime made it look. 

By the time they were to go to the bar, everyone had soft and refreshing skin. And Will's stubble had been murdered. Abigail felt like she'd achieved something brilliant when she looked upon both men. "Yes. You're now fuckable. You boys should be proud." 

"I was already fuckable. Now I just look like child," Will said. 

"And how many 'fucks' have you actually had? Take it from a straight girl. This is what's hot right now." Abigail put the finishing touches on her hair. 

"She's right, Will. Either go hipster beard, or clean like me. Show em you've got a jawline to crack nuts with." Matthew wrapped an arm around Will's shoulder. "And how many fucks _have_ you had? I need to know. For research." 

Will rolled his eyes. "How do I always attract weirdos like you two?"

"You love us." Abigail put on a thick corset-themed choker that concealed her scar and led the way out. 

The bar was incredibly busy for this time of night. And alcohol was on a deal. Sexy Drinks, two for one. So obviously Matthew ordered three blowjob shots and three quivering shafts. Twelve sickly drinks in all. 

They'd finished all of them in about an hour when Will actually realised why sexy cocktails were on sale. It was amateur strip night and the first drunkard had just gone onstage. "Oh fuck." 

Matthew volunteered himself up next. Dancing to Metallica, Matt showed the amateurs who was boss with a grand finale, revealing every tattoo he had. Including the ones that covered his ass. 

Abigail was drunk enough to throw money at him and wolf whistle. He'd certainly impressed the crowd's women, at least. 

"Will, you gotta go up there after." Abigail turned to him, flushed and visibly enjoying the show. 

Will huffed a dry laugh and took a swig of his drink. When he set his glass down, he shook his head. "No way. Let Matthew have his fun, but I'm not dancing." 

"Will, you have to! If Matthew can get the girls all hot, you'll make their ovaries fucking explode." Abigail pawed at his jacket. Who wore a jacket in a hot bar anyway?

Matthew reappeared half-dressed with a massive shit-eating grin on his face. "You two better get up there. It's almost as satisfying as sex to see a crowd go wild for you." 

"Yeah, but you're a textbook narcissist, Matthew." Will pushed his glasses up a little. 

"Okay, hotshot." Abigail stood. "Time to fuck the world. Hold my bag." She dropped her purse on Will's lap and disappeared in the crowd. 

Will's heart stopped when he heard the familiar intro of Sia's 'Chandelier' play out over the crowds. Abigail's song. The one she'd played in every lewd video she'd sent to him. 

Abigail came onstage and approached the pole. 

"Holy shit, she has bigger balls than you," Matthew whispered in Will's ear. 

Will wasn't listening, though. He was enraptured as he watched Abigail unfasten the first few buttons of her blouse and danced for the crowd. She gripped the pole and lifted herself with expert skill. Will watched as she practically made love to it. 

He was so caught up in the dance, it felt like no time at all when it finished and Abigail left the stage. Her skirt was shucked up her thighs, blouse undone and hair down when she returned to them. Will couldn't speak when she returned, his hands clasped on his lap. 

"Holy fuck, girl. You are a professional, right?" Matthew beamed up at her, not nearly as affected by the dance as Will was. 

"I go to PoleFit. It's a great way to work out all the good bits." Abigail sat down and started to button her blouse up. She seemed to only have eyes for Will, who couldn't look at her. 

"Oh my god!" Matthew hit Will's shoulder. "Oh my _fucking_ god! Abigail. Abbykins. You're the one in all those pornos Will has!" 

Will's face burned red hot and he finally turned to look at the both of them. He couldn't speak. 

"Holy shit. No wonder Will wanted to kill me for seeing them. I'm getting you both another drink to, I dunno. I think we should celebrate something." Matthew jumped up and left the other two draped in a heavy silence. 

Will opened his mouth, again and again until he could finally speak. "I'm sorry," he said. "He wasn't meant to- I shouldn't have kept them." 

Abigail just stared at him, as if waiting for something. Perhaps she was waiting for an apology?

"Abby, I couldn't tell you. After the first, they got more intense and I knew you'd be embarrassed. I wanted to delete them, but..." Will blushed deeper, covering his mouth with a hand. "I'm so sorry." 

A burst of laughter erupted and Abigail had to cover her own mouth. "Oh god dammit, Will!" She punched him on the shoulder. "God, for a genius you're so damned dense. They were _meant_ for you!" 

"What?" Will's blush was replaced with complete bewilderment. 

"Hannibal told me not to leave any doubt in a guy's mind if I like them. I thought you seeing me, y'know, masturbate thinking about you would definitely prove I'm into you." 

"Abigail, that assumption heavily relies on me being able to read your mind. I had no idea that you were thinking about me." 

"I wore your clothes for one. Your actual fucking clothes, you idiot." Abigail seemed to be buzzing. Whether it was the alcohol or the revelation that both of them had enjoyed those videos, it didn't really matter. 

Will didn't wait for a second before he pulled Abigail into a deep kiss. He gripped the back of her neck and left no doubt in Abigail's mind that he had been waiting for over two years to do that. 

They only withdrew from the kiss when Matthew came back with drinks. 

Abigail smiled up at him as she rubbed Will's thigh. "Guess who's volunteered to go onstage, now?" 

Will was reluctant but the promise of Abigail's love urged him onstage. After all, he'd seen her strip plenty of times. Now it was her turn to watch him. 

 


End file.
